


What Will Be, Will Be

by bluelightspecials



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, Basically this starts in the 1990s and follows the characters for many years following., F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, My First AO3 Post, OC/OC - Freeform, Original Fiction, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelightspecials/pseuds/bluelightspecials
Summary: Katie met Natayla in college. Here's the rest of the story. -- This has multiple chapters even though it says 1/1. Idk how to change it.





	What Will Be, Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I've never written anything like this before.

1996  
\------  
The clock ticked. I tapped my foot against the table leg. I jerked awake from the daydream I'd been in for the last 49 minutes as my professor said those magic words:

"Alright, we've only got about 5 minutes left so I'm going to let you guys go. See you Thursday and don't forget to bring your rough drafts!" 

I hadn't even started the essay. Writing 5 paragraphs was cake, anyway. It'd take an hour or two, tops. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed off campus into the September heat.  
My university was second-rate; I chose it because it was cheap and easy to keep a high GPA. The downside was that it was located in a do-nothing, see-nothing town.  
I did enjoy this witch café just outside of what the locals called downtown, though.  
The lights were glowed in an extremely dim orange-brown hue, and the whole café was filled with couches and pillows. The women in there were a little chatty, but I didn't mind. They were endearing and remembered how I liked my tea. I smiled at a curly-haired barista as I passed through the front door and walked straight to my favorite paisley cushion, where with Weezer in my Discman I drifted off to contemplate my existence. 

Even in a town with nothing to do, I somehow manage to find everything to do but my english assignments.


End file.
